Keeping secrets, A klaine fanfic
by Finn.Avery
Summary: Blaine is a freshman and Kurt is a sophomore. When Blaine decides to join glee club Kurt doesn't only learn how talented a person can be but he also learns what it means to be in love. Yet, for Blaine his love for Kurt started as soon as they met. Blaine and Finn have hated each other since the first time they saw them. How does Finn take it when Klaine is the new couple?
1. The first time

Blaine walked into McKinley high. It was his first day of high-school and his older brother, Cooper, wanted to come with, but Blaine sated a plain cold and hard as metal No.

Kurt on the other hand was walked in by Finn. He was now a sophomore, 10th grader. He hated that he had to be walked into school by his step-brother just to make it least likely for him to be thrown into a dumpster or slushied or locked in a portie pottie. He gulps as he slowly tiptoes in school right behind Finn, beside Blaine. Kurt turns 90 degrees to the right and sees Blaine. Blaine looked just as frightened as Kurt, maybe even more. Blaine's eyes focused on Kurt's. Blaine and Kurt were to distracted to notice Finn saying "Kurt Kurt Kurt". When Blaine and Kurt realized it they blinked and looked at Finn. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you guys but if we don't leave now we are going to be late for class" Finn said. They then all headed to there first period.

Since Blaine was new to the school Kurt decided that it would be okay to let Blaine sit by him at lunch. At lunch Kurt sat in between Mercedes and Blaine, Finn beside Blaine, Puck beside Finn, Santana beside Puck, Brittany beside Santana, Artie beside Brittany, Tina beside Artie, Mike beside Tina, Sam beside Artie, Rachel beside Quinn, and Quinn beside Mercedes. (it was a circle table). "Sophomore" asked Rachel. Everyone looked at Blaine. Kurt then said "Actually, he is a freshman". Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back

"So, like, you just came from Middle school" asked Puck

Blaine made a huge, fake, smile with teeth and nodded.

"Cool" Quinn said

"So, Blaine, girlfriend, boyfriend, both, none" asked Santana. Kurt shook his head and put his head on his hand. "What's the matter, lady Hummel. Did I offend you AKA mayor of gay town" Santana asked. Kurt sat up. "Actually, Santana yes, yes you did" Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt. "gay, straight bi" asked Puck. "You and Santana are a perfect couple, well if she wasn't a lesbian that is" Blaine said jokingly. Santana glared at Blaine and asked " how do you know that". Blaine shrugged and said "I didn't until now". Santana sighed and fell back in her chair. Kurt couldn't help but burst out laughing. Blaine smiled.

Kurt got up and dumped his food in the trash. He was about to head to his 4th period when Blaine came running over to him. "Kurt" Blaine said. "Hii, Blaine" Kurt said with a smile. " I need to ask you something" Blaine said" can you get me into glee club". Kurt paused, shocked, for a moment "wait you want to join glee club" he finally said. Blaine nodded, while smiling without teeth. "fine meet me at my locker at 3 I will take care of everything after that". Kurt said and walked away. Blaine watched Kurt walk away and then headed to his next period.


	2. The miricale

Rachel ran up to Kurt and Blaine, around 2:15. Kurt and Blaine were standing at Kurt's locker. Kurt's left foot was leaned against a bottom locker and Blaine stood in front of him. They both turned and faced Rachel "Yes, Ms.I-need-to-tell-everyone-everything" Kurt said. "Wow, harsh but okay" Rachel said " So guys listen. Me and Finn were wondering if you two could help us with the prom decorations. I know it sounds like a lot, but the theme for this prom is dinosaur. Sorry, Blaine, but you can't wear hair gel at it since -" " HOLD UP" Blaine almost yelled " IF I CAN'T HAVE MY GEL ME AND KURT ARE NOT GONNA GO AND THAT'S IT."

"Anyways." Rachel continued "Most of the glee gals are gonna help. Oh, and I am having a party on saturday. So if you guys want to you and your gel can come. So, Blaine Kurt you two are like so gonna help because if you do I'll...I'll give you five bucks. Oh and Kurt Finn wants to know when you'll be home tomorrow after church or whatever because he really needs the house to himself and stuff. But if you guys could like help that would be Fab". Kurt got wide eyed at the word 'church' "GIRL, YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER GO TO CHUR-CHUR GOD I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT" he began. Blaine said "chur urch" "what" asked Kurt. "you were having trouble saying church" Blaine explained. Kurt nodded. Rachel smiled and left. They looked at each other and bursted out laughing. "So, we helping or not" Kurt asked. " I'd rather grab a coffee from Lima Bean Cafe after school you in?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and said "sure".

Around 3:00 3:30 Blaine and Kurt met each other, but not by Kurt's locker. They were now with Finn and Rachel in the middle of the 9th grade hall. "so why are we in my hallway" Blaine asked. "No one asked you" Finn said "Excuse me" Blaine said. Blaine stepped in front of Finn and grabbed his shirt collar "If you ever ever lay a finger on me or anyone else you will sorry" Blaine said. Finn gulped "ye-yes suh-sir" Finn said. Blaine said "good" and threw Finn into a locker.

Kurt and Blaine headed towards the choir room. When Karofsky pushed Kurt into a locker. "and who told you you could do that to him" Blaine almost said instantly. "don't push me" Karofsky said. "Oh, I'll push you alright" Blaine said before giving him a slight shove. "you want a taste of the furry" Karofsky asked "The furry hmm... sounds like a food your mom tried to cook but turned out COAL BLACK" Blaine said jokingly. Karofsky spat on the floor and walked away.

When Kurt and Blaine reached the Choir Room everyone noticed Blaine. "Can this kid even sing" Santana asked. Blaine motioned Kurt to sit down and went to the middle of a room, where a chair was, and sat on it. Mr. Schue handed him a microphone.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me so I let my walls came down, down"

Blaine began to sing. By now everyone could tell he was singing this song to one person and one person only, Kurt.

"Before I met you I was alright but things were kind of heavy

You brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine


	3. The Waitress

After glee club Blaine and Kurt met at Lima Bean Cafe, like planned. Blaine noticed that Kurt was a little off. He wouldn't talk all he would do is shake his head and put his head in his hands. Blaine was unsure of what to do. The waitress then came over. It wasn't hard to tell that she was only 16. "Kurt, sweetie, can I get you anything" she asked. Kurt just shrugged. "How about you" she asked Blaine. "Um.. a medium drip for me" Blaine said. She smiled and walked away. "You know she's a medium right" Kurt asked. "What" Blaine asked. "She can see and talk to spirits" Kurt explained. She then came back and gave Kurt a note and then walked

Blaine had never actually met a medium. He didn't even know they exsisted until now. The waitress had long dark brown hair,behind her ears. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and Dark blue jeans. She sure didn't look like a medium. She

goes to McKinley with Kurt. She's never sung or danced before.

Kurt has asked her before if she wanted to join glee club she would just shrug and walk away. They actually never really met. I mean, they have science and math together and she sits with him at lunch, somedays. But other then that they are like strangers to each other.

She was about to leave when BBlaine said "Hey, Karly, Can you at least try to sing" Karly stopped. "Uh.. yeah sure I guess so. How about Monday at glee" She asked Kurt said "Tomorrow our friend Rachel is having a party. Meet me and Blaine at my house around 11 am k?" She smiled and walked away.

The next day Kurt woke up at 4 am and did his hair. Around 6 or 7 am Blaine showed up, in a tuxedo. Blaine helped Kurt find an outfit. Around 11 11:30 Karly showed up. But this time she was wearing a bright neon green tanktop , short short shorts and bright pink flipflops. Her hair was in braided pig tails.

Finn then came in. Karly sat on Kurt's bed and crossed her legs. Finn blinked. Karly stood up and motionee Blaine and Kurt to come with her. They got in Kurt's car and Kurt drove them to Rachel's.


	4. Rachel's Party

When they arrived Rachel greeted them and lead them inside. Karly sat on the ground, in front of the TV in the livingroom, crisscross apple sauce. Karly and Kurt really didn't plan on getting drunk.

Blaine on the other hand...Blaine sat between Kurt and Karly on the floor. "Man this is a good show whats it called" Blaine asked. "Edgemont" Karly said. Blaine then crawled over to Rachel. He clawed her legs. "Where's the light switch" he asked. Rachel smiled and said "here let me help". She got on her hands and knees and began looking for the light switch too.

"I guess I'll have a beer" Karly said and then stood up. She didn't have 1 beer but 10. "BLAINE"she yelled "ARE YOU AS DRUNK AS I AM" "NO BUT I THINK KURT IS" Blaine yelled back. Kurt was dancing, awkwardly, to a slow song. "Can you shu

t up" Santana asked. Karly grabbed Santana's shirt's collar and asked "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME". "Nuh-

nothing"Santana squeked. "That's what I thought

" Karly said and then threw Santana on the floor.

Blaine and Karly got on Rachel's stage and sang tear drops on my guitar as a duet. .At the end everyone clapped. "Now that was fun" Karly said. "SPIN THE BOTTLE" Rachel then yelled. They all gathered in a circle around the bottle. "Now, we have two new people here. Karly and McCartney. Everyone be fair" Kurt said. Puck

spinned first it landed on Rachel. Rachel spun and got Blaine. Blaine spun and got Kurt. Kurt spun and got Sam. Sam spun and got Karly. Karly spun And

d got Avery. Avery spun and got Mercedes. Mercedes spun and got artie. Artie spun and got Mike. Mike spun and got Quinn. And Quinn spun and got Tina.

At 1 am or so Kurt, Karly, Blaine and Tina were helping Rachel clean up. Tina found Brittnay and Santana in the bathtub. Blaine found Puck on the kitchen table. Kurt found Finn and Rachel on the couch. And Karly found Sam and Quinn on the washer. The rest were sprawled out in Rachel's bedroom.

"Thank you for coming" Rachel said. Karly went over to Rachel and put her arm around her "you are very welcome" she said before toddering off. "Still drunk" Kurt asked. "Yep" Blaine said. "Guys I think I found $5, 000" Karly yelled while walking in with a ball of money. She tossed it to Kurt. "Thank you" Kurt said.


	5. Texting and Tweeting

Kurt put his head on the steering wheel. "Something bothering you" Blaine asked"No no I'm fine" he said. He then looked at the road and began driving towards his house.

When he got home hereceived a text from Karly.

KaRlY_b.: Heyzzzz

KuRt: Hii

KaRlY_b.: Apple bottom jeans

KuRt: huh?

KaRlY_b.: Boots with the fur, fur

KuRt: what?

KaRlY_b.: the whole room's lookin at her, her

KuRt: She hit the floor :)

KaRlY_b.: OH! MY! GOD! IS SHE OKAY?

KuRt: -_-

Kurt then put his phone away and headed up to his room, that was shared with Finn. He walked in and Finn was sitting on his bed "Finn..." Kurt said. "Hi Kurt" Finn said, engrossed in T.V. Kurt sat beside him. Kurt then got a text from Blaine, who he calls Boo.

Boo: have you heard?

KuRt: Heard what

Boo: Karly's ppregnant

KuRt: oh so tthat's why she was singing apple bottom jeans

Boo: wait wwhat? ?

KuRt: Nvm

Boo: okay... anyways she gonna see Iif it's a boy or a girl tomorrow you wanna come with?

KuRt: yeah sure I guess

Boo: see you then

KuRt: by Boo

Boo: bye honeynut bear

KuRt: :P

Kurt

then put his phone away, again. He pulled out his computer and checked his twitter. 6, 592 followers. :D oh wait 6, 593 (forgot to add Karly). Kurt then clicked on Karly's page. His mouth dropped. She has 23, 446 followers. Kurt sent her a message: hii. She didn't respond. He closed his computer and watched Dora the explorer with Finn. "I'ma see if edgemont is on" Kurt said and then changed the channel.


	6. The kitchen disaster

The next day Kurt awoke to the sound of Finn screaming at him. Kurt yawned and sat up. He ignored Finn and went into the bathroom to get changed and brush his hair. He came out looking good as new.

He went out side and waited on hisdoorstep for Blaine. Blaine arrived in a bright, but dark, red van. Kurt got in the passenger seat. "I hope it's a girl" Kurt said "nah I hope it's a boy" Blaine said. "Ever way we're gonna be god parents" Kurt said as Blaine parked the car in the parking lot. They got out and headed straight to the front desk.

"Name" the person at the front desk said. "Um,. We're looking for Karly Bixster" Kurt said. "Room 245" she said. They went to the second floor and headed straight to room 245.

The doctor was already rubbing the ointment stuff on her when they arrived. Kurt and Blaine sat in the two chairs next to her bed whispering to each other. After 2 or 3 minutes the doctor saoid "Twins one boy one girl". That almost made Kurt fall out of his seat with joy. Blaine and Kurt smiled ear-to-ear . "What do we do now" Kurt asked Blaine. "Just wait"Blaine said.

BBlaine and Kurt drove Karly home and then headed to Blaine's to make a cake. While in the of watching Kurt cook Blaine asked "are you sure you know what you're doing" Kurt ddidn't say anything in response he just flicked flour all over Blaine's nose. "Oh now you're getting it" Blaine said. He took an egg and cracked it on Kurt's head. "Oh no you didn't" Kurt said "oh yes I did" Blaine said. Kurt picked up the bowl of chocolate icing and dumped it on Blaine. Kurt smiled. Kurt stroked his fingers down Blaine's check, licked his fingers and said "mmm chocolatey". Blaine licked his lips. "You're right" he said. Blaine then grabbed a bottle of syrup from the cabinet and began to spray it on Kurt. Kurt tried to used his hands as a sheild. Kurt then grabbed a spoon and a jar of peanut butter, took a spoon full of peanut butter and flicked it on Blaine. The peanut butter landed on bBlaine's nose. Blaine put the syrup away and tried to lick his nose with his tounge. Kurt bursted out luaghing. Blaine then went over to the fridge and got the milk "you wouldn't" Kurt said "I would" Blaine said. Blaine poured the whole jug of milk on Kurt. "Puh puh puh" Kurt said. "We need to wash up" Blaine said. Cooper, Blaine's older brother then came in. Blaine and Kurt froze.


	7. catching up

"We were just baking a cake" Kurt said. Cooper blinked. "Excuse us Cooper we were just about to clean up" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into his room. "Wow I've known you for quite a while now and this is the first time I see your room" Kurt said. "Oh and by the way Quinn called she wants to know if we could um.. babysit her kid Beth for a little while". Blaine put his head in his hands, witch only made them get all chocolatey. "We should... we should clean up" Blaine said and then rubbed his forhead. Kurt cleaned himself up in the bathroom and Blaine cleaned himself up in his bedroom. When they were done they decided to go to the park.

Whenthey arrived at the park they saw Rachel and Finn on one of the benches. Blaine and Kurt tiptoed past them. They sat on the swings. "Baking isn't baking" Kurt said. Blaine agreed. "Tomorrow we have to go back to school" Blaine complained. "Oh you cry baby" Kurt said. Blaine stuck his tounge out at Kurt.

Rachel and Finn walked over to them. Kurt sniffed the air "I smell ointment so

either Finn has a rash again, please don't ask where, or Rachel is pregnant" Kurt said. Finn's face turned a bright red. "Atleast we don't smell like a cake tha

t wasn't baked properly" Rachel said. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then bursted out luaghing.

"What"?Finn asked. "Oh, nothing nothing" Blaine said. Kurt began to swing higher, barely dodging Rachel. "Do you like me" Kurt asked Blaine. "No" Blaine replied "do you think I'm pretty" Kurt asked "no" Blaine replied. "Would you cry if I left" Kurt asked. "No" Blaine said. By now Kurt waa in tears "I don't like you I love you. I don't think you're pretty I think you're beautiful. I wouldn't cry if you left I would DIE" Blaine said. Kurt stopped his swing and looked at him "Really?" He asked "really really" Blaine said. Kurt smiled an ear-to-ear grin. They then decided to head to Kurt's.

When they got there Carole and Burt were in the livingroom. Kurt smiled and Lead Blaine to his room. They both sat on Kurt's bed. "Note to self: do not let Blaine get in the way of cooking" Kurt said. "Note to self: make sure not to question any of Kurt's abilities" Blaine said. "What time is it" Kurt

asked

"10:30pm"Blaine said. "We should get some

sleep

.

They both laid onKurt's

bed and covered up. They

held hands while they slept. They were only 1 or 2 centimeters away from each other.


	8. Regionals here we come

The next day at school Santana ran up to Sam and said. "What did you do last night". "Nuh-nothing" Sam lied. "Ugh. That's not what Britt told me. Oh and by the way Quinn is going to hear about it" Santana said. When she said 'ugh' she slammed Sam's locker shut. Kurt over heard it and ran up to Sam "what was that about" Kurt asked. "I don't know. I gotta go" Sam said and then ran off. Santana then snuck up behind Kurt and said "Being nosey, lady Hummel"? She asked. Kurt shrieked "nuh-no" he said. "Good anyways do you know where is Big mouth and her quater back boyfriend" she asked. "No I don't think so" Kurt responded. "Ugh you're no help" she said and then ran over to Britt.

After school they all met for glee. Kurt andBlaine came in last because of a science project they had to finish. "Look who decided to show up" Santana said. Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine said "come on let's find a seat". Thry sat in the back row. Sue Sylvester then came in "porcelain other gay I need you in my office, NOW!" She demanded. Kurt and Blaine stood up and walked to Sue's office. They sat down in the two red chairs in her office. "Now as you know the prom is coming up. I need you two, and Brittnay. To come up with a theme for the prom" Sue said. "Do we have to" Blaine asked "No one asked you." She said "anyways you both will now be cheerleaders to.". "No, okay just no. I am sick and tired of you threatening the glee club. Sue you're gonna have to find someone else to because we are not and that is final" Kurt said. Kurt and Blaine then marched out of her office.

When they came back Puck was singing some song called big ass heart and Santana was humming to it. They sat down in there usual spots. When he finished Tina asked if she could sing. SHe stood in the front of the room and began to sing but the fire alarms went off. "Au so Tina's voice is as bad as fire"Santana said. "Shut up" Quinn said. They all walked outside. Kurt, being the last person in line, had to hold up the All Okay sign. Santana was trying not to nag while Brittnay keep on singing "all I want for christmas is my 2 front teeth my two front teeth" and Quinn was texting Sam.

When theywent back inside Tina finished her song and sat down. Puck yawned. Rachel wouldn't stop going on and on about her prom dress. Quinn and Finn exchanged flirty eyes. Mercedes was writing a song called hell to the no. The rest were texting while Blaine and Kurt took turns playing Angry Birds Deluxe.

"Alright" said " if I may"Kurt said and then walked to the front of the room "now we know regionals is only weeks away and we haven't even

picke

d out a ssong. Now, here's my thinking, I think we should write original songs

for regionals. I mean how many groups have you seen perform ooriginal songs? 0. If we do original songs it will put them on their heels" . Everyone agreed

The next day A few people brought in songs to share.

S


	9. Preparing for competition

Mercedes sang a song called Hell to the no. Santana sang trouty mouth. Puck sang Big ass heart, again. Rachel sang my headband. And Brittnay sang My cup. "Mr Schuster I wrote one" Blaine said "it's called not alone". Blaine stood up and walked to the front of the room.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby you're not alone

Cause your here with me

And nothings ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothin can keep me from lovin you

And you know it's true

It doesn't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard to try

Everytime I see you smilin

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby you're not alone

Causeyour here with

me

Andnothings ever gonna bring us down

Causenothin can keep me from lovin you

Andyou know it's true

It doesn't matter what'll come to be

Our loveis all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look forreasons

But Idon't need em'

All I needis to look into your eyes and I realize

Baby I'm not alone cause you're here with me

And nothings ever gonna bring us down

Causenothin can keep me from lovin you

And youknow it's true

it doesn't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me

And nothings ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothin nothin nothin can keep me from lovin you

Itdoesn't matter what'll come to be

Ourlove is all we need to make it through

Whenhe finished the song everyone clapped" I think we've found our song for regionals" Mr Schuster said.


	10. Sick day

The next day Blaine had the flu and Kurt had a cold. Kurt was running a fever of 104.7 and Blaine was running a fever at106.2 They texted each other a lot.

Boo: heyzeerzz

KuRt: hiizzz to y 2

Boo: y?

KuRt: I sneezed and got snot all over the keyboard

Boo: ewh

KuRt: sè derecha para Rachel llamó y dijo que ella tiene un nuevo cachorro

Boo: what? Idon't speak Spanish

KuRt: I said I know right so Rachel called and said that she got a new puppy

Boo: oh, okay

KuRt: ah, y Santana se vayna a hospedar en mi casa por un tiempo bien

Boo: okay...

KuRt: good now I got to go

Boo: wait what did I just agree to

KuRt: oh nothing bye now

Kurt put his phone away and went to sleep.

Mean while at McKinley high...

"So did Lady Hummel and Blaine skip school to 'have fun'"Santana asked "No"Rachel said "Kurt has a cold and Blaine has the flu".Quinn rolled her eyes and sighe.. Mr Schue walked in with a stack of papers. "I swear if you are giving us pop quiz I'm a-" Santana tried to say but Mr Schue said "I'm just doing some paper work Santana now shush" he said. Brittnay then said "I think I left Sue in her cage at my house"Santana luaghed. "Wait where is my dolphin and

unikorn? WEAR ARE YOU" Brittnay cried out. Sam said "they're just sick Britt Britt". "Britt Britt? ? SO IT WAS TRUE YOU DID CHEAT ON ME WITH HER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU."Quinn yelled at Sam before storming out.

Yikes. Lets check on Blaine. BBlaine was being droven to the E.R. His temperature was not at 108.6 . He couldn't help but think of Kurt. Kurt, he

thought, the one and only Kurt. Or K. K is what Blaine called Kurt, well only once in a while. He felt terrible. He was getting even more light headed every second and the worlf was getting darker, until it was pitch black. Witch only ment 1 thing he was in a coma.


	11. Waking up has never been this weird

Kurt was feeling great the next day but Blaine was still in a coma. As soon as Kurt got the news he drove down to the hospital. Blaine's room was on foor 4. That's bad! The doctor said that he had no clue how long it would take for Blaine to wake up. Kurt sat by his bed crying. Kurt didn't believe in god, but right now what choice did he have. Kurt prayed and prayed and prayed. Nothing. He decided to give god 1 week.

A week went by andBlaine was still in a coma. Kurt sat by his hospital bed and held his hand. "Blaine please" he said "please". Tears ran down Kurt's face quickly. Finn walked in, Kurt didn't notice. "Blaine please I-I" The tears grew more powerful as he said this "I luh-love yuh-you bluh-Blaine. Please, come back. Youmean everything to me, pplease. I-I need you. I can't go on without you Blaine. Please just come back. I need you more then anything or anyone. Please"Kurt sat there like that fior a while until Blaine squeezed back "NURSE! NURSE! !" Kurt yelled. The nurse came in. Kurt smiled when Blaine opened his eyes but it went away when Blaine asked "I'm sorry, do I know you". "You really don't remember me do you" Kurt said. Blaine shook his head. Kurt put his hands over his face and began to cry harder. Blaine stared at his feet and said "I'm sorry". Kurt said "no, honey, it isn't your fualt don't worry about it". He then hugged Blaine. "Are you sure" Blaine asked. Kurt said "yes I am sure, Blaine".

An hour or two passed but Rachel came with Karly. "I'm back" she said happily and sat on the end of Blaine's bed."apple bottom jeans" Kurt sang. "Boots wit the fur fur"Blaine sang"The whole rooms lookin at her, her" Karly sang "She hit the floor, she hit the floor" Rachel sang "She went low, low, low, low" everyone sang. They then all laughed. "You think I'm pretty without any make up on you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me so I let my walls come down down" Kurt sang "Before I met you I was alright but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine valentine. Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love. We can dance until we die. You and I we'll be young forever. You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep let's run away an d don't ever look back don't ever look back. We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach I finally found you my missing puzzle piece I'm complete" Blaine sang. Kurt smiled.

Later that day Kurt,Rachel and Karly explained everything to him. Well at least tried to.


	12. Simple gifts can be the best

_Why isn't he getting any better, Kurt wondered. _Kurt grabbed a pillow, put it on his lap and started punching it.

* * *

He then received a text from the queen, Santana

Thequeen: heyyzzzz

LadyHummel

H: Hii

TheQueen: I

see you changed your pen name

LadyHu

mmel,: yep

TheQueen: good, I need you to tell Rachel to shut up? K? Oh, and I'm coming over in a little while

LadyHummel: will do bye

TheQueen: bye text R_Berry for me would you

Lady HHummel: yes now go

He put his phone away and went downstairs. He then yelled "R_BERRY THEQUEEN SAYS TO SHUT UP" she yelled back "OKAY LADYHUMMEL".

* * *

Kurt then went to thehospital to see Blaine. "Hii Blaine" he said with a smile when he walked in. "Hey Kurt" he said. "TheQueen is gonna kill me" Kurt said. "And why so" he asked "because I'm talking to you and not at home waiting for her." Kurt explained "Right" Blaine said. . Kurt smiled and handed Blaine a small red heart shaped box. It was filled with choclates.

"Kurt I love it thank you" he said with a huge smile when he opened it. "I love it thank you". "Look at the bottom" Kurt said. Blaine rubbed his hand on the bottom of the box and found a sticky note. He pealed it off and read 'I will love you always through what ever happens. I promise to protect and yell at yoi for reading cooking instructions wrong, forever. I promise to always be there for you. I promise to never leave your side. I will do anything to keep you. I promise to let NOTHING stand between us. I love you from the first time we met till the end of our lives, that will be shared together. Yours truly, Kurt.' Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt. His eyes were filled with happy tears. "I made you something. Now I know it isnt as good as this but" Blaine said while handing Kurt a black book. "Its a scrapbook of all the moments weve spent together. From the first time we laid eyes on each other to when I got the fllu" Blaine explained while Kurt looked through it. "I love It its perfect Thank you" Kurt said.


	13. The Note

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling as sick as ever. Santana walked in his hospital room with Quinn, who was carrying a huge stuffed. Blaine smiled "Awe thank you Quinn" he said. "Quinn? ?" Quinn asked "Yes isn't that your name" Blaine asked. "Well I thought you lost your memory" Quinn said. "Oh yeah I did well atleast I think I did" Blaine said. "So Greasy hair Wheres Kurt" Santana asked "Idk why" Blaine asked "I went over to his house and he wasn't there figured you guys were having 'Fun' that's all" She explained. "Um, ewh and I'll text him" Blaine said.

Boo: Hey, K, where are you?

K: just takin a stroll why

Boo: where

K: memory laine

Boo: well I just went to memory lane to and I didn't see you there"

K:popular street

Boo: kk

K: wait memory lane? You?

Boo: who else

K: kk I gotta go

Boo: bye K

K: by Boo

Blaine put his phone away and said "popular street". Santana nodded.

* * *

Later that day Kurt went to the hospital to see Blaine. "3 days up yet" Kurt asked. "Almost" Blaine replied "Wait I have a question 4 u. When I first mst Karly she gave you a note what did it say". Kurt blinked. Should he tell him? "Nuh-nothing impotrtant" Kurt lied. Kurt sat on Blaine's hospital bed. Blaine looked at Kurt dead in the eyes. "You're lieing I can tell" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head "I-I gotta go I-I...,..I just gotta go" Kurt then Walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that day he texted Karl.

K: hes on to us

Karly: who?

K: who do you think?

Karly: right

K: what do we do?

Karly: i have no clue

K: same here

Karly: I'll text ya later I gotta help fix my Dad's stupid S.U. V

Kurt put his phone away and fell on his bed. He drifted into a deep sleep. So nothibg, dxcept for Blaine's voice, could wake him up.


	14. No one likes a secret keeper

"What are we gonna do" Kurt asked while on the phone with Finn.

"Idon't know, have you talked to Santana yet"?

"No, can you, I gotta talk to Sam"

"Yeah sure"

"Hold on Rachel is walking by". Kurt smiled at Rachel as she walked past

"All clear"?

"All clear."

"Kurt"

"Yeah, Finn"

"After school, come to the choir room"

"But, glee club"

"After glee club"

"K"

"Bye, Kurt"

"Bye, finn" Kurt said and hung up. He walked down the school hallway towards the lunch room, but stopped at the girls bathroom. He knew it was eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. He stepped to the side of the door. He

could hearSantana gurgling and Rachel talking. "You know what" she said "I'm gettin this feelin that you alls are keepin a secret from me". Santana scoffed "Yeah, like we'd do that". Brittany put her hand over her own mouth.

After awhile Kurtwalked to lunch, ariving 5 minutes early. He sat in his normal seat. Rachel came in and sat beside him. She asked "Kurty will you pwease twell mwe". Kurt said a firm "No." Rachel crossed her arms.

Tina came over and sat on the other side of him. "You know... the new vogue magazine came out yesterday" Tina said. "Eh" Kurt said. Tina handed him one and said "Here I got you one". Kurt's eyes got wide. "Thank you, Tina, you're the best" he said before hugging her

. Sam came and sat down next. "Have you met Evan" Sam asked. "Everyone has" Rachel said. Evan was Sam's 'twin brother'.

Blaine came next he sat next to Rachel. "Can you guys please tell us" Blaine asked. "No and that's it whether you like it or not" Kurt said before him and Tina walkedaway.

* * *

Later that day in glee rehearsal raRachel was singing Get it right. Finn, Kurt, Sam, Tina, and Puck were all texting. When Rachel had finished Blaine had justwawalked in the room.

Sorry I'm late. Science teacher made me stay after" He said and sat next to Kurt. He glanced over at his phone, but he didn't read it. He only saw that he was texting in a group. Blaine's phone beeped. He checked it. It was from Kurt. It read 'stop looking at my phone'. How, Blaine thought, Kurt hadn't even looked up from his phone. Blaine shrugged and turned his attention towards .

* * *

After glee rehersalFinn and Kurt stayed back. "Soo what did you want" Kurt said while tieeing his shoes. "Should we tell Blaine" Finn asked. Kurt shot up from his chair "NO OF COURSE NOT ARE YOU CRAZY"? He asked. "Well he is...your..." Finn tried to say but he was interuppted by Kurt "What does that matter? Anyways Im going home. Buh bye now. " he grabbed his bag and left.


End file.
